Welcome to Torchwood
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: MARIONVERSE! this is how Rose Tyler's team was made, read how Owen, Tosh, Ianto, Martha and Donna were recurited


15th November 2006

_15__th__ November 2006 _

Rose Tyler was sitting at her desk typing up a report on the latest alien problem. She was completely absorbed into her work that she didn't realise she was not alone in the room until someone shoved a gun to the side of her head.

"Don't move" whispered a man, his voice was rusty

"Who are you?" Rose asked calmly

The man pushed the gun further into her temple "I'll ask the questions" he whispered "tell me where's Kate?"

"I don't know a Kate" Rose said

The man pulled her head back by her hair, she could see his face. It was pale under the dirt, his eyes were incredibly dark and his hair was brown and mattered.

"Yes you do. You sent one of your goons to take her out of surgery, there was a fucking alien in her brain and instead of helping her you took her brain away and left her body"

"That wasn't me" Rose said "that's a different branch of Torchwood"

"But you're the head's daughter, you can find out"

Tears were falling down the mans cheek. Rose reached out and wiped them away and he didn't stop her.

"What's your name?" she whispered

"Doctor Owen Harper" the man said "Kate, my fiancée was ill; she was in surgery, the alien thingy. I want her back, give me her back"

"You are very persistent" Rose said "you were able to get past security and you're passionate. They are very good qualities. Work for me, not as a member of Torchwood but as member of my team"

Owen dropped his gun "what about Kate?"

"I am so sorry" Rose whispered "but she's gone. Kate would have wanted you to move on. Maybe this will help."

"When do I start?"

_24__th__ December 2006 _

Christmas was tomorrow. Rose couldn't care less, she was busy. First a insane bride fell on top of her, then those creepy Santas chased them all over London and then a large spider wants to sacrifice them to her children.

Rose stood on the balcony staring at the fire and water as it merged together killing the racnoss race and their empress. Ignoring Donna's pleas to save them.

Donna and Rose walked home together in silence, by the time they got to Donna's street Donna turned to her.

"You allowed someone who was begging for their life to die. Your eyes were empty what happened to you?"

Rose looked at her "I met a man and he showed me the universe…. I fell in love with him, and I was taken away from him, stuck in this universe"

Donna stared at her "you came from another universe?" she whispered, Rose merely nodded. "You're going to come clubbing with me on New Years, no arguing. You need to lighten up, learn to live"

Rose smiled "only if you work for me. You got great people skills I need that for undercover work. Work for me on my team"

"Will there be a chance to meet hot guys?"

_30__th__ march 2007_

Rose was undercover; she had received a message from the judoon and was asked to assist the arrest of a plasma creature. Martha was a student doctor, and she was the only one to not panic when the hospital was transported onto the moon.

By that time Rose knew she wasn't human, and she needed some reason to get the judoon to higher the frequency to be distracted. So she snogged Martha, a genetic transfer. She sacrificed herself to the plasma to help the judoon and Martha revived her.

Martha was at a birthday party when Rose came to her.

"You were fantastic today" Rose said passing Martha a drink

"What a fantastic kisser?" Martha asked "sorry but I don't swing that way"

Rose chuckled "neither do I love; I gave you a genetic transfer to distract the judoon. But you were intelligent, cool headed, sprouted theories constantly and you've been searching for me on the internet"

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways; now tell me Martha, have you ever heard of Torchwood?"

_8__th__ June 2007_

Toshiko Sato was confused. She was not allowed visitors. That was clear the moment she was imprisoned. But they dragged her out because someone was here to visit her. She was shoved on to a chair opposite her was a blonde woman.

"Toshiko Sato?"

"Yes"

"You built this device?" the blonde woman held the sonic device that caused Toshiko her life.

"Yes"

"On your own?"

"I just followed the plans"

"They were flawed, reason why they were shelved. But you made them work; I want to offer you a job. A job on my team, we need someone with your brains"

Tosh blinked "what is your team?"

"We're the number one team for Torchwood. We only take the best and you are the best. So what do you say?"

"Will I be able to see my mother?"

"Yes. And don't worry we made a cover story for you, I expect to see you at work next Monday, that gives you time to move in your new flat, call your mum and buy a new wardrobe. Orange does not suite you."

_1__st__ September 2007_

She was alone. Tosh and Owen were on their honeymoon, Mickey and Martha were spending the weekend away and Donna and Jake were both visiting family. She was in the cells fighting a weevil. She was trying to give it, its dinner but unfortunately it thought she was dinner.

BANG!

The weevil rolled off of her dead. She blinked and laid there motionlessly. A man with brown hair and adorable brown eyes stood at the door, he was wearing a suit.

"You ok Ma'am?" he asked running towards her.

"Me fine" she mumbled getting up slowly feeling for broken bones.

"Shall I call your father? Dr Harper? Dr Jones?"

"Don't need a doctor or my father" Rose said "I need a cup of tea and some chips" Rose glanced at her blood stained t-shirt. "Maybe a new t-shirt as well"

An hour later Rose was sitting in one of the many staff rooms wearing a new t-shirt while eating chips, a cup of tea was by her side.

"The weevil is now disposed of Ma'am"

"Call me Rose" Rose said "you have a brilliant shot"

The man blushed "I had excellent training Ma'am"

"What's you name?" Rose asked

"Ianto, Ianto Jones"

"Tell me Ianto Jones. A man who has a brilliant shot, excellent organization skills and wonderful taste in food, drink and clothes. Should he work on my team or not?"

"I think so; despite the wonders your team have done they still unorganised in many ways and have a habit to forget to eat."

"Well Ianto Jones I expect you to pack your things and move onto my level. Welcome to the team"

**Authors note: I can't remember Owen's fiancée's name, I hope I got that right. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
